SMILE
by ytilaturb
Summary: Someone is out there in the darkness of London, Ontario. Something dark, and gut wrenching. And he only comes out at night, with a smile from ear to ear, as he walks through the darkness. M I assure you, there will be blood...


**I've decided to put STALKED on hold for right now. Still working on PARTY MONSTER as well. But as I was working on both, I was listening to Mr. CreepyPasta and heard about Jeff The Killer. This is my own version :) [M- Things will get worse I assure you, you are warned]**

* * *

Derek pulled up to his friends house and his friend got out. It was a Thursday night and he and his friend, Steve, were at another friends house that night.

"Alright, man, I'll see you tomorrow," Steve said to Derek.

"You need a ride?"

"No, Max is gonna pick me up tomorrow,"

"Alright, night,"

Derek drove away and Steve walked up the sidewalk to his house. His parents were still awake, both reading in the living room with soft music playing.

"Hey, mom, dad,"

"Hey," his mother smiled at him, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to my room, night,"

His mother said nothing. When he got to his room, he logged onto his computer. After an hour of talking to some of his friends, he began to tell his friends about a story that he had read the night before. A scary, creepy story that he had come across. And as usually, his friends called him a dork for reading something like that and believe it in the first place. Now, Steve never said that he believed it in the first place, all he said was that enjoyed it, very much so.

Steve was the type of person who craved fear. He was always looking for something to scare the hell out of him. And this was one story that did that for him.

When he had decided to turn in for the night, he shut off his laptop and the light. As he lay there, he began to drift off to dream land, and then he heard it. A laugh. He sat up in his room, and looked around. And there was nothing. Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound and knew all too well where it was coming from. He looked over to the sound and saw a dark figure standing there. The figure tilted his head, looking at him, almost taunting him in a creepy way. And in the blink of an eye the figure was right in front of him.

Steve was frozen.

He could barely see the figures face. But the bits and pieces he saw in the moonlight peaking through his blinds and curtains, were horrifying. He saw red lips, but they weren't just regular lips, no, they were long, and strange. A long, sadistic smile, the figure was literally smiling from ear to ear. His eyes, were black, soulless holes. No emotion, even though he was smiling at Steve.

And it was all surrounded by a pale white face.

Suddenly, the figure was moving closer to him, and he was scared for his life at this point. He half thought that he was dreaming. He started chanting to himself to wake up, but nothing happened. The figure kept getting closer and closer. When Steve screamed, it only lasted about half a second before he felt pain in his throat. He grasped his throat, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. Tears fell from his eyes and suddenly, he was on the hardwood floor and tried to crawl out of his room, but the figure grabbed a hold of his bare ankle and pulled him back. He turned Steve over and looked down at him. Steve couldn't tell if he was was smiling or not.

Fear of reality had fallen over him. He was going to die tonight. This person, whoever it was, was going to kill him any minute. And everything went black.

-break-

The next morning, when Derek got to school, he saw that there was a generous amount of police cars parked outside the school. He got out of his car and walked inside where he knew his friends would be.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Derek asked his friends.

"Steve Marcus was murdered last night," Max said, walking to the group.

"What?" Derek asked, shocked, "I just saw him last night, we _all_ saw him, just last night,"

"I know," Max said, "his dad said he was gutted,"

"Max," Casey scolded.

"What? That's what his dad told me," Casey rolled her eyes, "He also told me that whoever this sick fuck was, carved a permanent smile on his face,"

"How?" Emily asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Max asked.

"Max," Derek said.

He simply rolled his eyes.

"They're gonna be talking to people today too," Max said to his friends.

The bell rang and Max simply turned and went to class. As they all parted, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and walked to class. When they got to class, there was a detective waiting in front of the class room.

"Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald?"

"Yeah," Derek answered.

"Come with me please,"

Casey looked at Derek and then they followed the detective. He led them down the hall to the main office and all along the way, everyone was staring at them. Almost like they were in trouble. When they got to the office, they were told to have a seat. The detective sat in front of them and sighed.

"I wanna talk to you about your friend, Steve Marcus,"

"Okay," Casey said for the both of them.

"Did you see him last night?" He asked, looking at Derek.

"Yeah, we were hanging out at Casey's house," he said, barely pointing at Casey.

"What did you do,"

"We were watching a movie," she said to the detective, "we always have movie night once a week,"

"What time did he leave?" He asked them.

"We left at about eleven last night," Derek said. "I gave him a ride home."

"Did you notice anything strange about him last night?"

"No," Derek and Casey both said.

"Do you know if he was bullied or abused at home?"

And at that moment, Derek had become upset.

"He wasn't bullied or abused. He was my co-captain of the hockey team. He was on the honor roll. His parents were so proud of him, why would they even think about doing anything to him?"

"So, no..."

"Derek," Casey said to him. "We don't know what could have happened to him,"

The detective, then leaned over, and pulled out a file. He flipped it open and showed them the pictures. Casey looked away immediately and Derek cringed. He saw his friend, slit throat, and a bloody, carved smile into his face, just like Max had told him. And his eyes, there were none anymore. Derek looked away from the picture.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know anything about what happened last night?" The detective asked.

"No," Derek said, "I have no idea and I have no idea who would wanna do something like that to him or anyone for that matter,"

"Miss?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you?" Derek asked. "I should be thanking you for showing my girlfriend and I pictures of our dead friend, so thanks," he snapped.

Derek grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her out of the office. They walked down the hall, quickly, and back to class.

-x-x-x-

Sam, Ralph, Casey, Emily, Max, and Derek were all sitting together at lunch. Well, Emily and Casey were sitting together because the boys were talking about Steve.

"Dude, that guy was a dick," Derek said. "He pretty much just threw the pictures right in our faces," he said, stabbing his food with his fork.

"I can't believe this," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Maybe he was into some freaky shit," Ralph said, "ya know, like witch craft,"

"Ralph," Derek scoffed, "shut up. He wasn't like this,"

"Well, he must have done something wrong," Sam said.

"Like what?" Derek asked, "I mean, think about it, Steve was the nicest person I know, he would never get into something that would make a bad name for himself,"

"How do you know?" Max asked, "for all we know he could have been in a gang or something,"

"Shut the fuck up, Max, and you have no right to talk about him, you didn't even know him,"

"Is there a problem here?" Casey asked.

"Everything's peachy keen," Derek said, sarcastically.

He then got up and walked out of the lunch room. Casey grabbed her things as well and followed him.

"Der," she called out to him but he didn't turn around. "Derek!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, they're in there talking shit about my friend and it's like they never even cared about him at all,"

"Derek, we all lost someone today and there is no reason for you to be a dick about it when we all grieve in our own way,"

Derek rolled his eyes and simply walked away.

-break-

Later that night, Casey was at her house, in the living room, on her computer. She was checking her email and saw that she had one from Steve. It was from last night.

She was kind of afraid to open it.

It was eleven at night, and she was all by herself. Lizzie was at a friends house and her mother was out of town for work as well as her father. She reached for her phone and called Derek.

"Hey, Case,"

"Hey, Der," she hesitated a bit before she continued to speak. "Have you checked your email?"

"No, why?"

"I got one," she said.

"Case, I think anyone who has an email address, gets an email," he snarked.

"No, I got one from Steve," she said, "last night,"

"Is anyone home with you yet?" Derek asked.

"No," Casey said to him, "my parents are still gone,"

"I'm on my way,"

She sighed and set her phone down next to her on the couch. She was afraid to open it. And even though the only thing that she should be afraid of when it came to opening certain emails, was the risk of getting viruses on your computer. And it's not like Casey had to worry about that either because her virus protection was absolutely incredible. It would take hours for a virus to try to make its way through her computer. Hell, it'd take hours for a hacker to get through.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. Derek was there in the door way, slightly glaring at her.

"Why wasn't the door locked?" He half demanded.

"I forgot,"

"That's not something that's okay to forget," he snapped. "Now, lemme take a look at this email."

When he did, he saw that she wasn't lying about receiving the email from Steve. But the time that it was sent was a little confusing to Derek.

"This can't be right,"

"What?" Casey asked.

"The time," Derek said, shaking his head. "10:33 PM, we didn't leave here til eleven,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure,"

"Maybe he emailed it to me from his phone," Casey tried to be reasonable.

"He doesn't have a smart phone, or internet for that matter, how could he?"

"Well, I don't know," she sighed, defeated.

Derek was sitting in front of his girlfriends computer, contemplating on whether or not he was going to open the email or not. He couldn't decide if he should just take the computer to the police, or of should just open it. There was something telling him that he should just close the laptop and take the computer to the police.

And with a swift movement on the track pad with his finger, the arrow was on the link to open the email.

He clicked.

An image began to download and they were both on edge.

When the image finished, Derek and Casey were in shock. More so uncomfortable than ever. The image was frightening to look at. Casey ended up leaving the couch just to get away from the computer screen. Derek was almost stuck looking at it. Like he was mesmerized.

The picture was just of a face, a pale, white face. Dark black, soulless, eyes. And a carved smile in their face.

"Looks like The Joker," he muttered. He then started the save process when Casey stopped him.

"Hell no, I don't want that thing on my computer,"

"Fine, give me a flash drive," he said to her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out one from her bag. And instead of just saving the image, Derek just decided to take a screen shot of Casey's desktop. He had problems with the law before and he didn't want to get into trouble again because no one would believe that Casey got the email in the first place. He wanted to make sure that the picture had the time the email was sent and who it was from.

"Get dressed, we're going to the police," he said, "and bring your laptop too,"

break

"And you expect me to believe this?" The cop asked Derek, "you've been in here once before because of photo manipulation,"

Derek simply pulled out Casey's laptop and let her open her email. She went to the email in her inbox and turned her laptop over to the officer. He looked at the email and back at the teens in front of him. He sighed.

"Did you get an email?" He asked Derek.

"No, but then again, I can't be on the computer for the next year," he snarked.

"Derek," Casey said to him, grabbing his hand.

"Look, I would rather you have this than me and then have me get into trouble again," Derek said.

break

A few days and gone by and no one had heard anything about the investigation. Casey had received no more emails from Steve's account or any unknown sender. She felt a little relieved about that too. Derek on the other hand had been dying to do some investigating of his own. He had gotten onto his brother's computer and hacked into Casey's email and saved the photo onto his own flash drive. He kept two tabs open on the browser just in case his dad came home early that night.

Derek didn't know where to start either.

Although, what could he do about it anyways? What could he possibly ask to get some sort of answer, from anyone? He didn't want to tell any of his friends about it either. He mostly just wanted to try to figure things out on his own.

He knew that he shouldn't be on the computer but he couldn't help it. And it was over, what he thought, something stupid. He got caught making fake ID's and selling them at school. He was only 16 at the time and thought that it was cool. Older kids were buying them and they all thought he was cool because of it. He knew that he was wrong but he did it anyways.

Derek could track IP addresses and and find out where the computer was located. He could track where emails were sent from and where virus's were sent from. He could also shut down an entire website if he wanted too. But of course that would get him jail time and he didn't want that. He knew how to pirate without getting caught, you name it, Derek could do it.

When he looked at the picture, he noticed a time stamp on the bottom left corner that didn't make sense to him at all. The time stamp on the photo was dated a week before he died.

He jumped in his seat when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she said, "so I was thinking we should watch a movie tonight,"

"Which one,"

"We could go see what's playing or what's available to rent,"

"Alright," he smiled, "what time?"

"I'm almost to your house,"

His eyes grew wide. If Casey caught him on the computer she would flip. He quickly shut down the computer and ran it back up to his brother's room. When he came back down she had his flash drive in her hand.

"What is this?"

"Flash drive"

"Why do you have it if you aren't supposed to be on the computer?"

Derek looked away with his eyes.

"Derek! You know you could be taken away if you get caught on the computer," she scolded him.

"I played solitaire!" He defended. "And besides, if I was on the internet, you know I can hide everything from being tracked,"

"Der," Casey said to him, "I don't know what I'd do if you were taken from me again,"

"Case," he said to her, "nothing is gonna happen to me,"

"Anyways, did you hear back from the detective?" Casey asked him.

"No," Derek said, "he probably still thinks that I'm lying,"

They had no idea what was going on, but Derek knew that he wanted to find out who that sick fuck was, who killed his friend.


End file.
